


what she's doing

by asakuraa1



Series: you can’t make a star without five points [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, that's it there's nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: there are many questions that the four of them think about concerning her





	what she's doing

**Author's Note:**

> happyele u r on thin ice  
> separating ts and anzu? have you gone mad?  
> post grad rlly is gonna hurt huh

is she smiling?

even when they’re separated, it’s all he can think about.

is she smiling properly and not forcing it like she used to do?

he likes her smile.

it’s one of the most sparkliest things in the world.

make him choose between a bag of marbles and her smile.

surely, you’ll know what the obvious choice is.

he can’t bear the sight of her frowns or tears.

such a sight that he wishes it could be illegal.

so he did his best to make her smile.

the reason that she’s smiling is because of him warms his heart with a tender feeling.

but the question still remains, is she smiling?

* * *

 

is she resting properly?

even when they’re separated, it’s all he can think about.

is she taking breaks and not overworking herself?

last year, he was constantly worried about her health.

in summer, he would put his hands on her forehead to make sure she didn’t overheat.

in winter, he’d make sure she’d have gloves even if he didn’t have his own.

he did her best to try to keep tabs on her health but alas it was inevitable.

he doesn’t ever want to see her in that condition ever again and neither does everyone else.

this year, he’ll keep his vow to protect her from any harm.

but the question still remains, is she resting properly?

* * *

 

is she laughing?

even when they’re apart, it’s all he can think about.

is she laughing happily with tears of joy in her eyes?

he likes to make jokes and he loves to make her laugh.

when she laughs, it feels as if all his worries wash away.

a laugh like that could rival a music box.

when she’s down on her luck, he makes her laugh.

he tells her jokes and has his glasses stolen.

all so that he can make her laugh.

they say laughter is the best medicine and he agrees.

but the question still remains, is she laughing?

* * *

 

is she speaking properly?

even when they’re apart, it’s all he can think about.

is she speaking her mind and voicing her opinions?

he remembers how hard of a time she had voicing out her opinions.

but when she speaks, everything she had to say seemed important.

over time, he began to love her voice.

things are different from now.

now, he can see her taking charge of the situation and voicing out every concern she has.

he was proud of her, of course.

who wouldn’t be proud seeing her change like that?

but the question still remains, is she speaking properly?

* * *

 

so many questions remain.

is she eating properly?

is she paying attention in class?

is she lonely?

is she getting along with others?

the amount of questions are infinite and answers cannot be found.

does she miss them?

does she still think about them?

does she wish she were with them?

does she want to be with them?

the questions still remain but there’s a main one that all four of them think about constantly.

is she happy?

**Author's Note:**

> protip: never write in emotional rage


End file.
